


shoulder leans

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Donghyuck's kinda sly, M/M, i think, marks watched too many movies, rushed ending but it's still cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: where all Mark wants areperfect shoulder leans





	shoulder leans

Mark was always a fan of shoulder leans. He watched movies and dramas, in which the guy would fix his collar, brush his hair with his hand, and then casually put his head on the other guys head, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. Mark always wanted to do something like that. He wanted someone to do it with someone because it just looked so cute.

But when Donghyuck cleared his throat, slipped in the seat besides Mark and then forced his head on Mark's, that's when he found out the cons of shoulder leans. First of all, Donghyuck's head a little hard, in Marks opinion at least, since it was poking into Mark's bony shoulder. Second of all, Mark's shoulder was tilted downwards, because although their heights were the same, Donghyuck thought it would be a great idea to slide down on the seat and pull Mark's shoulder down. Third of all, it was just fucking uncomfortable.

Mark craned his head to the side, in attempt to catch Donghyuck's attention, but the brunette was already asleep. Oh what great luck. Mark internally groaned, as he didn't want to wake up the boy next to him, and then searched the coach, hoping to find someone who could help him. Unfortunately for Mark, since his luck was just amazing, everyone was also sleeping, somehow managing to pull of the shoulder leans perfectly. Mark was jealous. Why couldn't he do that with Donghyuck.

As the coach drove over a speed bump quite harshly, Donghyuck's head jerked forwards, and Mark panicked. He followed the direction of the head and caught it near the middle of the seat on his shoulder. A whimper from Donghyuck's was heard, obviously since his head just got stabbed by Mark's shoulder, but then he stirred on his sleep and went back to 100% unconsciousness.

Mark bit his lip in frustration and then tried to help Donghyuck, and himself, back up the seat, mostly because his back was broken by now because of the amazing position he was in - legs shaking, hands on seat, and butt hovering just above Donghyuck's hand. Mark cursed under his breath, before tugging Donghyuck arm and successfully dragging his hand out from beneath him. As one challenge was finished, Mark let out a sigh of relief, before the coach shook again and Donghyuck's head flew, again.

This time, he went forwards, causing Mark to throw his hands towards him and catching his cheeks in his palms. Mark grimaced as he realised his palms were sweaty and Donghyuck's cheeks were still covered in light makeup. Donghyuck whined a bit, opened his mouth to take a deep breath, before snuggling into Mark's hands and returning to his sleep state.

Mark stared at Donghyuck's face, which was still caged between his hands, and tried to force away the smile that crept in his face. Donghyuck's cheeks were so soft, squishy, and definitely called for a pinch. Mark moved his hands a little, causing Donghyuck's eyes to squint and his lips to pout. _Oh my god his cheeks are soft. Oh my god they're so squishable. His eyes are so cute. His eye lashes are so long and adorable... His-_

And there went Donghyuck's head, slipping out of Marks grip and onto the back of the seat, earning a grunt from Donghyuck, who had now woken up.

"What...?" Donghyuck mumbled, rubbing the back of his head, where a bump was sure to form, and then turned to Mark. "Did you just hit me?"

"What! No." Mark shook his head vigorously, holding his hands up to prove his point. "The coach shook a little, making your head hit the back of the seat."

"And you didn't even try to protect me?" Donghyuck scoffed, before shuffling closer to Mark, raising his head slightly, shaking his head to remove the hair on his cheek, and then placed it down gently on Mark's shoulder. "Be careful next time."

Before Mark could complain, Donghyuck closed his eyes and fell back to sleep within seconds, lips parting to ease his breathing and soft snores echoing in the silent coach. Mark held his hand to the side of Donghyuck's head and guided him into a more comfortable position, smiling down at his face.

Jaehyun, who had woken up and was now staring at the two from opposite the coach, wiggled his eyebrows. Mark rolled his eyes before glancing down at Donghyuck again. He raised his hand and placed it on Donghyuck's cheek, smiling at how Donghyuck sighed into his hand.

Mark's eyes wandered down his face until they landed on his lips, and he unconsciously leaned forwards. Just as their lips were about to meet, Donghyuck cracked one of his eyes open and locked them with Mark's.

"Thief." He whispered, causing Mark to jerk backwards and stare at Donghyuck with surprise.

"I- Donghyuck, you were awake?" Mark asked, ignoring the way Jaehyun snickered at the scene.

"Yes." Donghyuck said, shuffling closer to Mark and tilting his head up. "And you were going to steal something from me, weren't you?"

"No- I wasn't!" Mark shook his head, moving backwards, but Donghyuck continued shuffling closer.

"You were going to steal a kiss." Donghyuck teased, smiling at the way Mark got flustered, and then put his hand on Mark's. "So you're a thief and a liar huh?"

"I'm not-!" Before Mark could say anything else, Donghyuck leaned forwards and silenced him with his lips. Mark froze in his seat and allowed Donghyuck to press further into the kiss. Jaehyun, who had been watching them, let out an inhumane noise and tapped Johnny, who was sleeping next to him.

Donghyuck eventually pulled away, leaving a very flustered Mark, and happily looked down at his doings. Jaehyun and Johnny laughed at the reaction Mark gave, before telling the others what had happened.

"Why did you...?" Mark mumbled, hating the fact that he could feel the heat radiating from his face. Donghyuck chuckled before leaning forwards again, causing Mark to shut his eyes tightly.

"Because," Donghyuck pressed his lips against Mark's once again before pulling away and saying. "I like you."


End file.
